


Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to give Castiel a lesson in pop culture that turns out in a way he never expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sorry for this one. This is what happens when I sit down to write after having quite a bit of chocolate. Enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated.

It was an ongoing debate and one that dated back several years. Every time, Sam and Dean went head to head, each on their opposing sides, each ready to defend their choices to the last breath.

“Star Wars.”

“Star Trek.”

“Star Wars.”

“No, Star Trek.”

“Star Wars, Sam.”

This had gone on for almost an hour, each Winchester brother on opposite sides of the table in the bunker’s kitchen. Castiel had watched silently, having no opinion to give on the matter. Though he couldn’t lie that he found the whole situation amusing. He was careful to keep his usual poker face in place, however, not wanting to face the Winchesters’ ire.

“Come on, Dean, Star Trek was so much better than Star Wars,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

“Seriously? I must’ve dropped you on your head when you were a baby and forgotten or something. How can you even think that, man?” Dean shook his head, crossing his arms over his plaid-covered chest.

“Haha, you’re the only one that got dropped on their head. Repeatedly.”

“Fine, let’s get another opinion! Cas,-” Dean paused, then sighed, “Can’t ask Cas, he hasn’t seen ‘em yet. Let’s ask Kevin!”

“Dude, Kevin hasn’t slept in four days. He’s finally getting some now and I guarantee you, if you wake him up, you’ll have a prophet’s foot up your ass,” Sam snorted, a grin curling one corner of his mouth.

“Fuck. Cas, we gotta work on your frickin’ pop culture. I’m tired of being at a standoff on this argument. Especially when I should be winning!” Dean huffed indignantly as he rose from his chair, beckoning Castiel to follow him into the living area.

Castiel rose from his chair, giving Sam a look that plainly said ‘Why me?’ before following in Dean’s footsteps. True, he had plenty of time on his hands to learn these things now that he was a human but he didn’t want to get dragged into this in the first place. Apparently staying quiet counted for nothing with the Winchesters.

“All right,” Dean was saying as Cas entered the room, “Pick a movie, Cas. Any movie we got here and I’ll sit and watch it with you, promise. How’s that sound?”

Cas’ gaze drifted to the shelves of DVDs that Dean gestured to, a small smile forming on his lips. Spending time with Dean? Well, watching a movie and catching up on his pop culture couldn’t be that terrible then, could it?

Stepping up to the shelf after giving Dean a nod, the former angel scanned the titles available, taking his time to make a choice and waving Dean off when the hunter mentioned something about popcorn before disappearing back into the kitchen.

By the time Dean returned with a bowl of popcorn and two beers in hand, Castiel had already made his selection and held it up proudly for Dean to see. The DVD made Dean stop in his tracks, sputtering a moment.

“Titanic?! You want to watch that? Come on, Cas, pick something cool like Star Wars or Indiana Jones,” Dean urged, setting the bowl and both beers down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“But you promised to watch whatever I picked, Dean,” Cas countered, brows furrowing as a slight frown appeared on his face. The dark-haired man then took a note from Sam Winchester’s book and unleashed the patented puppy dog eyes he’d been practicing, waiting to see if they had the desired effect as Sam had indeed promised they would.

Dean blinked at both the words and the eyes, gritting his teeth then cringing. “Goddamnit. You’ve been spending way too much time with Samantha. Way too much fucking time. All right! Put the damn movie in and let’s get this over with.”

Pleased, Castiel did as instructed, putting the disc in the player and turning the television on just as Dean had shown him several weeks ago. He grabbed the remote as he sat down beside Dean, skipping past all the advertisements to the main menu.

“Ready?” Cas asked, waiting to press play and grabbing one of the bottles of beer in the process.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dean muttered, taking a long pull from his own bottle.

Castiel rolled his eyes and pressed play to begin the movie.

Dean had suffered through the movie once before in the theater, all in a valiant effort to get into his date’s pants. It had been worth it. Now, there was no such goal to achieve, leaving the hunter to suffer once again, in silence. He rolled his eyes at all the emotional parts, the sex scene earning a snort.

Castiel, on the other hand, seemed completely enthralled with the movie, laughing when the scene called for it and, to Dean’s dismay, sniffling while his eyes filled with tears at all the sad parts. 

It was when Rose promised sincerely that she would never let go, when she did in fact let go so Jack could sink Dean noted, that Castiel gave a soft sob, hand lifting to cover his mouth as a couple of stray tears trailed down his cheeks. At that point, Dean downed the remaining half of his third beer in one go.

Even worse was the ending, when Rose died and went to Heaven to be reunited with Jack and all the others that had died when the ship sank. Castiel was all out crying at that point, blue eyes swimming with tears, hands clutching the tissue Dean had retrieved when the waterworks showed no sign of stopping.

The credits rolled at last and Dean felt relief that freedom was at last in sight. He made a mental note to get rid of that DVD as soon as possible.

He said nothing as he leaned forward to retrieve the empty popcorn bowl and beer bottles, leaving all the used tissues for Cas to clean up. He paused when he felt a hand gently clasp his wrist to get his attention.

Though his eyes still shone with unshed tears, Castiel was smiling. “Thank you, Dean.” The words were quiet, but sincere, and Castiel leaned in to brush a soft, sweet kiss to the hunter’s cheek. His smile lingered as he gathered up the tissues, leaving the room to dispose of them.

Dean blinked, the sensation of soft lips pressing to his skin filling him with a warmth that no chick flick ever could. Maybe sitting through one hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
